<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【了游】眼镜 by FrozenFogCocktail</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25361599">【了游】眼镜</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenFogCocktail/pseuds/FrozenFogCocktail'>FrozenFogCocktail</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:39:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,024</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25361599</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenFogCocktail/pseuds/FrozenFogCocktail</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>给机哥的戴眼镜PM<br/>即兴摸鱼</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fujiki Yuusaku/Revolver | Kougami Ryouken, 鸿上了见x藤木游作</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【了游】眼镜</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>今天的link vrains给每位决斗者都随机赠送了一份礼物，而非常不凑巧的是那份礼物在刚拿到手的时候无法被取消，只能等待一段时间以后才能够自行消除。</p><p>——这就导致了跨坐在Revolver身上和他的接吻的playmaker因为这个原因撞到了好几次鼻梁。他收到的礼物是一份没有度数的平光镜，那个椭圆形的黑框眼镜直接架在了他的鼻梁上。大抵也是第一次看到playmaker佩戴眼镜，和原本不同的印象让Revolver捏着他的下巴看了好一会儿，而那声“还挺合适”的评价还让playmaker放弃了抵抗任由他看。直到被看得实在不自在playmaker才抓过他的手指咬了一下，没什么力道反而类似于调情的咬磨让Revolver收回了手，进而给了他一个吻。</p><p>原本playmaker可以自己解除掉的，但是在即将编写删除程序的时候Revolver制止了他。</p><p>“不用，戴着吧。”</p><p>“…我总觉得你在打什么奇怪的主意。”</p><p>playmaker皱了皱眉，倒不是对这个主意有什么意见，只是隔着镜片看Revolver总觉得像是蒙了一层什么看不太真切，和现实中不同淡紫色眼睛总能让游作想起他象征着紫藤花的姓氏，不过Revolver注视自己的眼神到一如既往，无论是现实还是虚拟体。</p><p>“不喜欢？”</p><p>藤木游作很少能在鸿上了见脸上看到Revolver这样自信又带着点高傲的笑容，而微微上扬的语调更仿佛是是笃定了他无法反驳才说出口的话。</p><p>“闭嘴。”</p><p>这也是鸿上了见很少能听到游作对他说的字句，不过playmaker此时气势汹汹得去扒他的腰带的样子倒是和现实没太大区别。</p><p>自从确定了恋爱关系以后他们做爱的次数可以说算得上是频繁，而原本在这方面没什么经验的高中生也因为这个缘故被灌输了不少一直以来都没注意过的生理知识，包括在成年人的世界里才需要的“技巧”和“经验”——至少现在熟练了很多的口活都不需要让Revolver教他。<br/>
虚拟体也不需要呼吸，所以他会在不到自己的情况下尽量打开口腔，把Revolver的性器尽可能深的含进去吞吐，然后再用舌头慢慢的划侧面和顶端取悦他，用温暖湿润的口腔紧紧的包裹着另一个人的性器，直到在最后察觉Revolver即将到顶的时候还会做几次深喉来刺激他。</p><p>没什么温度的镜片和潮湿火热的口腔内部完全是两种刺激，而被溢出的腺液蹭到的平光镜看起来像是某种色情演出里才会出现的道具一样。</p><p>白色粘稠的精液沾粘在了眼镜上，而已经过了绑定时间的平光镜还没来得及被Playmaker取下，他就感觉到Revolver凑过来舔了一下被弄脏的镜片然后又吻过他的脸颊。</p><p>Revolver的举动太过于暧昧，他能看到那条红色的，熟练蹂躏自己的舌头慢慢的舔过了镜片，抹去了视线的阻隔。playmaker几乎是愣愣的看着他舌尖上还存留的白色，接着鼻梁感觉到了什么温暖而柔软的触感，Revolver咬住中间那个小小的支架摘下了他的眼镜。</p><p>“你在想什么？playmaker。”</p><p>——他能想起Revolver或者说鸿上了见，只需要用一个缠绵的吻就能让他腰部发软，下体发硬，几乎是迫不及待的想要得到鸿上了见给予的一切。</p><p>接下来他就要被自己捧在心口的对象给予一场席卷理智的快乐。</p><p>END</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>